What Was Missing
by nevermore543
Summary: A Door Lord steals everyone's keepsakes. In order to get it back, they have to create a song as a band.


" Cake! Beemo!" Fiona yelled. Just to see if anyone was home.  
Believing that she had the house to herself, she pulled up a couch cushion. Pulling out a wad of Gumball' s hair. Of course she kept it from when she had to get it for the Tree Warlock that was bald and wanted Prince hair. It was here keepsake. And didn't want anyone to see it. Not Cake, Beemo, or anyone else. Especially Gumball. This was her little secret and as far as she knew, no one knows about it.

Fiona was cuddling with the gum wad when Beemo and Cake snuck up on her from behind the house.

" Girl what are you doing" Cake asks.  
" What!" Fiona says taken aback. " I thought you guys left. "  
" You cuddling with that wad of Gumball' s hair?"  
" How did you guys know that I still had it?"  
" Girl we're your roommates and I'm your sister. I know you better than anyone."  
"Oh."  
" But to make you feel better about this," Cake pulls a blanket from behind the couch," I still have my kitty blanket from when I was young."  
Beemo stands up." And I love my controller."

At that instant, while Cake hugged her blanket, a door appeared out of nowhere and a tall yellow guy came out from it. It runs by and takes their keepsakes and makes a new door appear. Leaving with their things.  
They go after him. Just as they see him he take a little boy's toy.  
" I'll get your kid back toy." Fiona says leaving the boy alone without his toy.

They chase after him through the door. It leads to the Candy Kingdom. Prince Gumball is running after him.

" Come back here with my stuff you door Lord!" He yells. " You butt!"  
" Come on Gumball." Fiona says " Fiona." He responds chasing behind her.  
The next door leads to Marshall Lee the Vampire King' s house. When they enter, he's trying to hit the door Lord with his axe base. Missing every time. The door Lord opens a new door, bringing in rays of sunshine. Making Marshall Lee jump back in pain. The door Lord gets away.

" You okay Marshall Lee?" Fiona asks.  
" Yeah I'm fine." He says.  
They all run through the door and stop to watch the door Lord. He jumps up and squats making a new door open.  
" That guy does some crazy squats." Cake says in awe.  
The door Lord leaves through the door before they can get to him, leaving a door behind.

Fiona runs up and reads the door. " This door shall yield to no command… save for a song from a…genuine band."

" That was a door Lord." Gumball says. " We used to lock them up but they kept breaking out. Cause their door lords."  
" They got out because you let them live." Marshall Lee he says floating behind Gumball. Gumball grunts in frustration.  
" Guys. This door says that it will open with a song from a band. Let's try to music this door open!" Fiona says.  
" I want to be the diva of the band. Cause that's an important addition for a band." Cake says.  
" I know what we can do." Marshall Lee say." We're gonna lay down a chill jam."  
" Yeah, yeah!" Fiona says excitedly.  
" Just keep it cool." He says. strumming his base." Got that your highness."  
" Hmph!" Prince Gumball says. He pulls off the front of Beemo' s face.  
"My face!" He says. Gumball starts to play his circuits like a piano.  
As they do this, Cake plays her dulcimer and Fiona starts beat boxing.  
Marshall Lee starts singing.

La da da da da. I'm gonna bury you in the ground.  
La da da da da. I'm gonna bury in my sound.  
I'm gonna drink the red.  
From your pretty pink face. I'm gonna…

" Marshall Lee that's to distasteful!" Gumball protests.  
" Oh." Marshall Lee stops and face Gumball. " You don't like that. Or do just not like ME!"  
He continues to sing.

Sorry I don't treat you like a God is that what you want me to do?  
Sorry I don't treat you like you perfect.  
Like all your little loyal subjects do.  
I'm sorry I'm not made of sugar and I'm not sweet enough for you.  
Is that why you always avoid me.  
I must be such an inconvenience to you well I'm just your problem.  
I'm just your problem.  
It's like I'm not even a person.  
Am I ?  
I'm just your problem.  
Well, I-I-I-I-I shouldn't have to justify what I do.  
I-I-I-I-I shouldn't have to prove anything to you.  
I'm sorry that I exists and don't mean to on your blacklist-

"It's working!" Fiona yells. " Look at the door!"  
The door is slowly glowing as the song escalates.  
Marshall's song continues.

but I-I-I-I-I shouldn't have to make up with you so why do I want to?  
Why do I want to-  
to- bury you in the ground and drink your blood- Ugh!

The door stopped glowing and goes back to normal. Gumball looks at Marshall Lee in surprise. Marshall Lee notices and gets mad at Gumball.

"Stop staring at me! Ugh you through me off!"  
" Don't stop now it was almost open!" Fiona says cheerfully. " It responded to our music. I wonder what it liked, or what was missing."

" You know what was missing girl?" Cake says acting like a diva. " Talent! I'm getting out of here you hacks! Talentless hacks!"

" Yarg." Marshall says.  
" Maybe, in order to be a band, We have to hang out as buds. Let's take a noodle break!" Fiona says pulling out raw noodles from her pack. Marshall gets up and leaves.  
"No wait, don't go!"  
"I'm just getting something to cook that with." He explains.  
Fiona takes a bite of the noodles and wipes it on her sleeve." Cook."

Gumball turns to Fiona. " That was nice what you said about being buds."  
Fiona blushes and nods. "Thanks."

Marshall Lee comes back with a hot plate. "I'm back homies!" He picks up Beemo. "Come here buddy." He plugs the plate up on Beemo' s outlet.

Fiona sat the noodle down to cook and the sun went down, making Marshall Lee take off his Sun hat.  
The tension was gone for a sec, so Fiona decided to make a new song.  
" Let's see." Fiona says.

Pasta Water Getting Hotter.

" A song about noodles?" She asks.  
" No!" the boys yell. Fiona is taken aback but instead laugh causing them all to join in.  
Gumball speaks up.

"For the next attempt, I'd like to be the lead."  
"Sounds great my bud." Fiona answers.

At that second, Cake came up dressed in a sparkly dress and heels. Apparently a diva.

" Cake , your back." Fiona says.  
" Shut ya face. I came back to the music."  
Gumball starts to lead.

" Beemo execute sound structure alpha. Marshall Lee, start playing quavers in the mixolydian mode.  
" Alright fine." He says strumming his base. "Wait. What's a quaver?"  
" Now Fiona vibrant your uvuala by dampening and dampening your larynx."  
" Huh?"  
" Go like this silly." He puts his two fingers up to his necks and moves them up and down.  
" Oh."  
Everyone stars playing their music. Cake drops her dulcimer to the ground in frustration. Marshall Lee is strumming his axe base in anger.

" Everyone just stick to my blueprints."

Beemo shorts out and the music stops. The door doesn't even budge.  
" One more try?" Fiona asks.  
" I may haven um… miscalculated." Gumball says.  
"Ha!" Marshall Lee says flying over to Gumball. "Looks like your not so perfect after all. Guess you can't judge me anymore."  
"I never said you had to be perfect!" Gumball says standing up and getting in Marshall Lee's face.  
" Guys, come on." Fiona says.  
Marshall Lee spits in Gumball's face. Gumball gasps and walks away still gasping.  
" Gumball wait!" Fiona calls after him.  
" Ugh whatever!" Marshall Lee says. "Ugh I'm leaving too."  
" Guys wait!"  
" Ah! You guys forgot about the music." Cake complains. "I quit the band! " She runs away screaming. "I'm just pretending."

As they all walked away, Fiona calls after then softly. Knowing that it was pointless.  
" Guys, no."  
She starts clapping in a beat and sings.

Everyone. Gumball. I'm so dumb. I should have just told you what I lost was a piece of your hair.  
( Gumball stops and listens closely. So does the others)  
Now it's gone gone forever but I guess it doesn't matter when I just just had all of you there.  
Oh( the door quickly glows as she continues to sing.)  
I just had all of you there with me, my friends if your even my friends.

Fiona notices the door glowing and speaks up.  
" You like that?"  
She turns towards he friends and smiles.  
" This is what was missing. The truth!"  
The song continues.

What am I to you ( Marshall Lee begins to play his base to her song)  
Am I a joke, your knight, or your sister what am I to you do you look down on me cause I'm younger do you think that I don't understand I just wanted us together and to play as a band last night was the best night I ever had I even liked it when the two of you would get mad at each other (Gumball starts to play Beemo again.)  
Oh you a-a-a-a-are my best friends in the world you a-a-a-are my best friends in the world that's ri-i-i-i-ight I'm talking about the two of you boys.  
and you Cake(Cake' s diva outfit slips off and she begins to play her dulcimer.)  
I'm gonna sing this song for you and I refuse to make it fake What am I to you ( Marshall Lee floats over and sings along in harmony)  
Am I a joke your knight or you sister what am I to you do you look down on me cause I'm younger do you think that I don't understand I just wanted us together and to play as a band I'll forget I lost a piece of your hair I'll remember the pasta that we shared over there Oh you a-a-a-are my best friends in the world you a-a-a-are my best friends in the world

that's ri-i-i-i-ight I'm talking about the two of you boys

and you Cake( the boys both begin to sing along in harmony)  
Oooaaa I'm gonna sing this song for you and I refuse to make it fake Oooaaa Make no mistake I'm gonna sing this song that feels so real it'll make this do-o-or break

The song ends and glows completely, opening the door.  
Sitting in the room is the door Lord eating a sandwich. When he sees them, he spits it out in surprise that they opened it.  
They walk over to him.  
"Its over door Lord." Fionna says. " Give us our stuff back."  
The door Lord shakes him head. "Hmmmmmmm!"  
"What?"  
Marshall Lee walks up.  
"Dude I get it. He may have stolen our treasure…  
…But by doing so he showed us…" Gumball says.  
…That the true treasure is friendship!" Cake finishes up.  
"Hmmmmmmm!"  
Ten seconds later the door Lord sat tied up and beaten up.  
Cake grabbed the door lords sack of stolen stuff.  
" Here's that wad of Gumball's hair you love so much."  
Gumball turns to Fiona."Oh you."  
Fiona blushes and mumbles."Oh geez."  
" My blanket." Cake says.  
" Beemo' s controller".  
He swings it around like a lasso. "Yippee-Kai-Yay!"  
"Marshall Lee here's you…rock t-shirt?"  
He looks at Cake confusingly. " Hey, that's not-"  
Gumball comes over and snatches it.  
Marshall Lee looks at Gumball surprised. " Wait, you kept it?"  
Gumball puts it on. " Yeah it…means a lot to me."  
"But you never wear it."  
"Dude I wear it all the time…as pajamas."  
Fiona turns to them confused. " Wait if that's yours Gumball then what are you missing Marshall Lee?"  
Marshall just looks at Fiona. Fiona picks up on what's happening and smiles.  
" Wait a minute! You don't have thing! You just wanted to hang out with us."  
"No I didn't!"  
"Yeah you did! Ha! I've figured you out!"  
Marshall Lee changes into a giant monster and chases them out the door yelling." I'LL KILL YOU!"  
They all run out laughing. 


End file.
